


Thenera (Dream of hope for THE People)

by FearWolfsRain



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearWolfsRain/pseuds/FearWolfsRain
Summary: So nobody likes getting sick right. So how would you feel if you got sick one day and woke up the next day as an elf when you were defiantly human before. Oh and throw in sudden magical abilities and over sensitivities to pretty much all the senses. Sounds like fun right? But it gets Better. Get thrown into Thedas from Dragon Age Inquisition just after the Conclave explodes. Oh and this worlds people already know about you. Apparently EVERYONE had a vision of you coming to this world as the last hope to save THE People.
Relationships: Fen'Harel | Solas/Original Female Character(s), Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Male Inquisitor/Josephine Montilyet
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. The beginning of a fucked up life?

Nobody like being sick, especially the kind of sick that makes your bones and muscle ache. Thenera was fine this morning, till the headache turned into a migraine and her muscles started complaining loudly for her to just lie down and take a long nap. Thea got home from work and just barely managed to get her shoes off and slip into bed before she nearly dropped dead from exhaustion and slept a whole day. Throughout the night she was tossing and turning from the pain that appeared to be radiating throughout her body, from head to toe. Yet throughout all of this she could not wake up, not truly, it was as if her mind was trying to protect itself from the pain as much as possible.

The next morning, Thea woke feeling a little disoriented, the world seemed louder and brighter that she had ever noticed before. As she woke up and smoothed her hands over her face and through her hair she briefly wondered if this might just be an after affect of whatever sickness she had the night before, but she didn’t get to finish that thought as her hair caught the tips of her ears and she froze in shock. They were pointed and definitely not round like they were before the mysterious illness. She jolted out of bed and ran to the bathroom to look in the mirror. What she saw there made her doubt that she was awake at all, that this had to be a dream. She looked at herself in disbelief, instead of her short pixie cut red hair it was somehow a silver platinum color and had grown to reach down to the waist. Her face was smoother now that ever with no more freckles scattered across her cheeks, instead her face was clear and had an almost shine to it that made her glow ever so slightly. And she noticed that her eyes were different too. She had pail blue silver eyes before but now they were to different colors and both bright and piercing in her gaze. One eye was still blue but now almost an electric blue and the other was a deep rich gold.

She sat there staring at herself for what felt like and hour but was really only a few seconds before her mind caught up to her and she tried to rationalize what was happening. She looked down at herself then took her arm and pinched herself to make sure she was indeed awake. “ouch” she yelled as she did just that. “ok so Definitely awake then…….what the fuck is happening? How the hell does someone get sick and turn into an elf over night?” She thought of several theories from aliens to evolution to science fiction shows and such. Each one seemed more crazy than the one before. “I need more clues to help or im going to get nowhere with this, best to try to work out what I can with what I know now”. She filed away the thoughts of how this can be happening and moved on the what else has changed.

She felt like she has somehow become more sensitive to her 5 senses and yet it also felt like she could feel something else she couldn’t before. She closed her eyes and focused on this feeling, the slight tingling under her skin, not unpleasant but subtle and gentle like a blanket that was lightly wrapped around her for comfort. Without much thought she imagined a small flame in the middle of her hand, a warm glow but now burning. She opened her eyes at this though and looked down at her open hand. Her eyes went wide at what she saw. The flame, warm and floating just above her hand but not burning her. She stared in wonder for a moment before panic set in at the fact that she had fire, in her hand, and no idea how the hell to put it out and not wanting to move for fear of starting something on fire. She quickly tried to image the flame in her hand as a lighter and her open hand was the trigger. She imagined a lighter in her hand and let go of the trigger to let the flames die out. As she thought this, she closed her hand over the flame and all at once the flames were gone. “Holy shit………….that was fucking magic. I can do magic now. So I’m an elf with magic in a world full of humans and no magic at all…………..wonderful. If I didn’t stand out for being weird and awkward before this will definitely put me in the spotlight.”

She could feel something else beside the magic that seemed to permeate the space around her, she thought she could feel other people and things as well. She closed her eyes and focused on this feeling now, and what she could see with this new sense was both odd and exciting. Her eyes closed she could see colors of different things and people all around her. Almost like they were simply energies that were woven into the air itself. She could see her books and walls and bed all lite up in light shades of greens and whites. She could see though the walls to the people living in the apartments next door. They were like a mix of purple energy and seemed to sway with the air as they moved about. She wondered if she could see like this with her eyes open. And so, she slowly opened her eyes while concentrating on the feelings and energies she could see. It was strange at first to see these energies mixing with her regular sight but it only to a few minutes for her to adjust and truly appreciate this new sight she had of the world around her. It was beautiful, everything seemed like so much more now, like everything had life and energy coursing though it , mixing and mingling with each touch to its surface.

She was suddenly very happy that it was the weekend and she did not have to go to work. She wasn’t sure how she was going to deal with it coming Monday but for the time being she was content to spend her day looking into her newfound abilities. And that is exactly what she did. She spent the morning trying to increase her focus to see further than just the next apartments over and by noon she had made significant progress. She could see her entire city block and all the people, animals, houses and cars that drove by. She let her mind settle and tried again to focus on the magic side of things. She didn’t want to start anything on fire so she thought better of it and decided she would take a walk to the lake a few blocks down and find a nice spot out of the way to practice. Better to have water nearby in case she couldn’t put it out on her own. Her next problem was what to do about her ears? If anyone asked, she could say she dyed her hair and that she was wearing contact lenses, but her ears were not so easy.

In the end, she found her winter beanie hat and put it on. The tips of her ears were sensitive, but the hat was loose enough that it didn’t hurt, and it covered them enough that no one could really see they weren’t normal human ears. Braiding her long silver hair and throwing on her favorite black Victorian cap she loved (cuz who doesn’t love capes right) and feeling as covered as she can be without being too obvious, Thenera headed out the door to the park by the lake.

It Took her 30 minutes to walk only a few blocks, and that’s only because she got distracted every few steps by her new senses picking up nearly everything around her and she found herself looking at the world as if seeing it for the first time. Everything was so bright and full of life and energy that it made her pause to just take in the sights all around her. She finally made it to the park but there were a few families around and she didn’t want to scare them off with her new weirdness that noone would understand, and knowing that if anyone saw her making fire or whatever out of thin air they would be screaming and running in terror. No, she had to find a more secluded spot to practice. She didn’t have to go far. There was an old railroad that passed through the park and so she walked down the path for a ways till she felt she was a good distance from any prying eyes to see.

Taking a seat on the rails, she took in the same feeling of the magic she felt earlier and just tried to feel that energy, keeping her minds image blank. She didn’t want to create anything with it quiet yet. She wanted to understand the feeling better and maybe there was something she missed in this new connection, that she didn’t notice before in her sudden shock at discovering said abilities.

She felt calm and almost in trance by the feeling, it was both powerful and mild in nature and yet it made her feel whole. Like this entire time she was missing this part of herself and it only now that she realized. After a few more minutes of meditating she felt ready to try playing with fire (pun intended). She made the same fire in her hand several times. Creating it then making it disappear. Trying different images in her mind to see how each would be associated with the magic in it. It was exciting to see what her imagination could do with the flames, eventually creating shapes and even some fire balls that she could juggle, sort of, she ended up dropping them and nearly started her pants on fire but quickly imagined the flaming balls going out in a puff of smoke, and so that ended that experiment quickly enough.

She had already been there practicing for a few hours when she started thinking of other things she could make with magic. Her favorite game Dragon Age had mages making ice pillars or lightning crackling in there hands. She thought better of the lightning, for one, she had no idea how to really imagine it and two, she didn’t want to zap herself, which she knew she would probably end up doing. So she started thinking about ice. Ice and snow were closely related so maybe she could make a snow ball in here hand.

Before she could get an image in her head though, she paused, hearing several helicopters and sirens off in the distance. This wasn’t the only thing that made her pause though. She felt several groups of people headed through the trees and paths towards her. She focused her senses on these people and could see that they all were armed and seemed to be surrounding her. She stood up. Panic now setting in at what exactly was going on. They knew she was here? Were they there for her? Could her magic be tracked like a phone signal? Would they shoot first and ask questions later? Would they just see a young woman and think that this was a false threat of some kind? Quickly her mind sifted though these questions but the seconds ticked by and the people were getting closer, she needed to make a choice. Stay and wait to see how this would play out or make a run for it.


	2. Thenera in Thedas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some pretty serious injuries. A trip through the Fade, and meeting the inner circle, yay!  
Long chapter for this one. Didn't know a good spot to leave it off so I just kept writing and well here you go. Enjoy!

Well, she didn’t like the odds against her, but she also didn’t like the thought of what they would do to her if she stayed. She knew what her people were capable of, and she didn’t want to become just another experiment, an object to study. So, with every ounce of focus she took in her surroundings and made a plan. She had the advantage now of being able to sense where they were but the possibility of them having some way to locate her was a problem. She didn’t know how they did it. Was it her magic? Could she block herself out to be invisible to them? Or was she just a beacon? Some kind of light that was visible to nearly everyone? She could hear blood hounds now. “They have dogs too. Fuck, ok so, no way to run then?” She thought to herself. There was nothing she could do now. They had her surrounded and there was no clear way she could make a break for it. She could only sit and wait. 

A few minutes pass, Thenera had to take deep breaths to keep herself calm and not to just up and bolt. She reminded herself, “That wouldn’t help now. It was too late for that.” Another few seconds and she could feel the people and dogs slow down as they reached the tree line. They made their way out into the open, weapons drawn and pointed right at Thenera. Her body instantly froze but her mind was only thinking one thing, “Shit”.

After a stare down that felt like it lasted for hours but was truly only a few moments, one of the people spoke, “ Thenera Hope Wolfgang. We’re going to need you to come with us. No sudden movements, alright.”

Well, running would have been a good idea, she thought to herself. They did indeed come for her. And looks like worst case scenario came true and there was no way in hell she was going to go willingly, knowing what would most likely happen to her if she did. Her mouth went dry as she tried to think of the something, anything. “How do you know my name? Why do I need to go with you? And why do you all have guns pointed at me?” When she spoke, it came out stuttered and broken in fear. She realized then that she really was afraid. But she had to put her fear in a box and lock it away. She had to survive this. She didn’t know why, but something was pulling at her. Her own will to live was there, but there was something else. Voices whispering to her, so low they could barely be heard.

Just then she felt the air around her warping slowly, everything becoming a sort of wavy haze, like heat radiating off a car. As the air around her pulled and twisted, the people started shouting, then they started shooting. With the air twisting around, most of the shots missed, but one got her in the stomach, one in her upper left arm, and another in her right thigh. Thenera screamed out in pain and fear as the world around her kept twisting, fading to darkness all around her. 

She was falling, enveloped in darkness for what felt like hours. Just when she started to wonder how much longer she would fall, there she was, standing in a desert like field with mounds and structures scattered about. Thenera was in shock for a moment. From the sudden transition, the adrenaline running through her keeping the pain at the back of her mind for now and the realization at where she was. She recognized this place. And it was impossible. It shouldn’t exist. 

All around, her vision was filled with green energy, floating rocks and broken structures. “The FADE. I’m in the freaking Fade!” All her thoughts were on the game she had played over and over. That this was real and happening to her of all people. She didn’t know whether to laugh or cry or both. She knew this was real. She could feel it. In every fiber of her being, This. Was. REAL.

Thenera knew that freaking out would get her nowhere. She had to pull herself together and make a plan. “One step at a time”, she told herself. She didn’t know where in the fade she ended up, but if the game were any indication as to the date. She was physically in the fade, sometime after the conclave explosion. She could see rifts off in the distance. The vail energy was like a heavy blanket that seemed to blur her senses. Very unlike what she had felt in her world earlier that morning where she was able to sense everything so clearly it was almost blinding. 

She looked around and felt a few rifts nearby, but most had spirits or demons near, and she didn’t want to deal with that. She was already injured and needed to get out of here and find a healer. She turned her senses to herself to access her injuries. Her arm and thigh injuries were through and through, so there wasn’t much bleeding from those wounds. What was a cause for concern was the wound to her stomach. She could sense she was bleeding internally. The bullet must have hit an organ, she was bleeding pretty badly from the wound and there was no exit from the bullet, so it was still in there somewhere. 

Taking off her cape and then her top shirt. She was happy she liked to wear multiple shirts. She began ripping strips of cloth from it. Wrapping them around her arm and thigh to help with what bleeding there was. Tying strips together to make it long enough to wrap around her stomach, she wadded up what was left of the shirt and placed it over the wound. Then wrapped the strips around and tied it tight to keep pressure, hoping to stop some of the bleeding for now.

With her wounds tended to, Thenera replaced her cape and turned her senses back out to the world around her. She had to find a rift that didn’t have any demons near it. It didn’t take her long to find one that was up a hill in the distance. The path there was clear as far as she could see, so she started walking that general direction. Keeping her guard up and looking out for any demon’s presence that got to close for comfort.

She had been walking for half an hour without much problem, before making it to the foot of the hill with the rift at the top. She paused and looked up at it. It was a small hill, but the rift itself was large enough to take up the entire thing. The whole thing felt like a wound was oozing out of the world around it. Rippling and weaving with scorches as edges. Like a burned-out hole in a blanket. It would have been intimidating to look at if she wasn’t so exhausted for her injuries. The stomach wound was bleeding through the shirt and she could tell she was losing a lot of blood. If she didn’t get help soon, she would likely die from it.

Though the hill was small, it was a slow process to walk up it with so many injuries. After a few minutes, she made it to the top and took a deep breath. She focused her senses and could feel a large group of people, not spirits, on the other side. She couldn’t NOT go through. Demons had already noticed her and were making their way to her. Out of option, Thenera took one last deep breath and mustering as much strength as she could and pushed through the rift. 

It fought her, like trying to swim from fresh water to saltwater. The density like to magnets pushing at each other. The pressure disappeared suddenly and she stumbled, nearly falling over. She took a few deep breaths to steady herself. The whole process left her shaking, dizzy and faint. The bleeding was getting worse and she felt like she would pass out any second. But she had to look around, had to know where she was and who she felt on this side of the rift. Were they friend or foe? Hopefully not a foe. She lost so much blood already she could barely keep herself standing, let alone fight. 

She managed to look up and couldn’t help but smile at who she saw standing Infront of her. The Inquisitions inner circle. Cassandra, Lelianna and Cullen in front, with Solas, Varric and another man standing behind them. Thenera notice the glowing green mark on the man’s hand, pulling at her senses. “Oh, so Trevelyan is the Herald in this world. Good to know. Still glad I fell out here and not Tevinter. That would have really sucked.” She thought to herself, still smiling at all of them. 

With relief at seeing who was in front of her, Thenera finally let herself relax, collapsing to the ground only to have Cullen catch her before she hit it. She was so tired now, like everything was finally catching up to her. The pain in her arm and leg were bad, but her wound to her stomach was on a whole new pain level. Before she could really process what to do, Solas was kneeling next to her, running his magic through her as Cullen helped her to the ground. His magic was both warm and comforting and had a taste of some herb that drew at her taste buds. “Probably elfroot”, she thought to herself. To tired to really make any other coherent thoughts.

His expressions were always difficult to tell apart. Being so well hidden under his stone mask, for self-preservation or habit, she didn’t know. But his expression now was all to clear. Solas face went from concern to straight up dread and horror as he accessed her wounds. He looked up and saw her watching him. Still his expression didn’t change. “ That bad huh.” Thenera said. More of a statement than a question but he answered it all the same. 

“The damage to your organs is significant, but what is more troubling is that there are foreign objects inside that are causing more damage as you move. I can not remove them here. We must get her back to Adan. With his help, I believe she can make it, but we must hurry.” She thinks the last was addressed to Cullen and Cassandra. They both simply nodded and Cullen started to pick her up slowly. Solas helped to steady her as Cullen adjusted his grip to hold her more easily without causing more damage on the walk back to town. Once he had a hold of her, Cassandra turned and started down the hill. Cullen, carrying Thenera, started walking after Cassandra, Solas right beside him to keep an eye on her condition as they made their way down the hill. Varric and Trevelyan following wordlessly behind them.

No one spoke for a few minutes. Thenera was all but fan-girling inside her head, pain forgotten for the moment. She was a little overwhelmed at everything that had happened already this morning but now, here she was, being carried my freaking Commander Cullen Rothschild. And the Dread Wolf watching over her. “Easily the top two hottest bachelors in Thedas at the moment.” She couldn’t help but laugh a little at her own thoughts. “Seriously, I’m dying and I’m thinking of how sexy they look. What the hell is wrong with me.” She laughed again but it was cut short as the pain resurface causing her to bite her lower lip to keep from crying out. Solas noticed this and put a hand on her shoulder, sending healing magic into her.

Varric spoke up then, apparently having heard her laughing to herself, “So Shiny, care to tell us what’s got you laughing in your current predicament? I mean, I’m all for lightening up the mood with a good story but your injuries are kinda serious, If Chuckles expression was any indication.”

She thought for a second on how to respond to that. “ well……I escaped death twice already today…….figured I either have extremely good luck or the world is determined to make sure I stay dead this time. In which case I can be stubborn as hell and death is going to be waiting a while.”

Varric started laughing “ Damn kid, you don’t pull any punches do you. And here I thought that vision was being overly dramatic.”

Thenera visibly stiffened at the mention of a vision. “What vision? Is that why you were all waiting there when I fell out of the rift?”

Cassandra spoke up then, “ Divine Justinia was the first one to receive this vision of you. She got it a few months ago. While it seems that the rest of the world received this same vision only a few days ago. When the conclave was destroyed.” Cassandra paused then, anger and sadness filling her words. “She said a young elven woman with a crown of light was leading the people out of darkness. A man with a glowing hand walking on the right, with humans, Qunari, dwarves and elves following behind him. And on the left was a great black wolf with six eyes, elves and spirits following behind it. The only words that were spoken, were what we believed to be your name and what it meant. Thenera Hope Wolfgang-The dream and Hope for the People. Is that indeed your name or were we mistaken in this?”

Cassandra had stopped and turned towards her as she asked this. Thenera looked at her then at everyone else. They had all stopped to look at her, with an almost pleading hope in their eyes that she was indeed their salvation, their prayers answered in some way. She didn’t like the thought of being put on some pedestal, treated as some herald or goddess. After all, she couldn’t be anyone but herself. She wasn’t strong, and she only knew the possible future path due to the video game from her world. There was always that possibility that that wasn’t the future, but an inspiration from this world and none of that would even happen here. BUT, the Conclave did happened. Cassandra just said It was destroyed, and the “herald of Andraste” is the human man Trevelyan so it could all be true.

Thenera thought for a good minute on how to word her next sentence, “I don’t know anything about this vision but my name is indeed Thenera Hope Wolfgang. I have knowledge from my world that has allowed me to know some of this world, of what is to come and those in it. I know how you all are and some of the choices and sacrifices you made to be where you are now.” She paused, looking up at everyone once again, watching their reactions to what she has said. Cassandra, Cullen, Varric and Trevelyan were shocked to say the least. Their expressions giving way to every emotion that passed over them as each word she said sunk in. Lelianna and Solas were harder to read. The stone masks they wore were flawless except for their eyes. That gave way to the turmoil of emotions inside them. Lelianna was both shocked and in awe. The faith she held inside only growing as the words rang true to her beliefs.

Solas was different, he had mask of mock shock on his face but his eyes showed different emotions. Fear, sorrow, dread, hope and so many others swirling behind his mask. Of course, she knew who he really was, and what he was hiding. But telling them all the truth now wouldn’t help. If she was here to save THE PEOPLE as this vision foretold, then she wanted to save them all. Solas included.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fun. Next chapter is going to be a little harder to write it think. I would love some suggestions if you have any. The plan is to do the WHOLE game in this story with most of the quest including DLC but the Trespasser story will be changed. Obviously because I'm going to make Solas less of an Prideful and stubborn ass and actually save everyone, maybe. Depends on if I want to spill the beans here or have a dramatic and sad ending. You will all just have to wait and see.


End file.
